Praetor Zhang
by bookgeek4ever
Summary: Post war. It's been three years, Frank is praetor and 19 years old, and Hazel is 16. There lifes in camp Jupiter after the war. Mentioning of other characters and Lots of Frazel! Rated (T plus ) for mild cussing and sexual content. I really suck at summaries. Please read and review anyway!
1. Chapter 1

"We need the east perimeter secured. The First Cohort is a complete mess and can't properly…. Zhang? Are you listening to me?

Not really Frank thought. His mind was somewhere else entirely. Like in bed, with his girlfriend, doing things that are very inappropriate to think about when you're speaking about running the legion.

Focus Zhang. You're a praetor. You have a camp to run. You can think about her another time.

Yeah right, another part of him said. You're nineteen. You can never stop thinking about her in that way.

It didn't help that she was gorgeous. Hazel had always been beautiful, but she had grown, becoming curvier and fuller.

He had to stop the groan from escaping him when he thought about trailing his hands down her body, kissing those soft lips….

Enough. "Yes Reyna. I think we need to back up the east perimeter with another cohort until we get this under control."

Reyna nodded. "We need the strongest one. We'll take from the fifth and give them extra guard duties."

Hazel was in the fifth. Shit. Frank rubbed his hands over his eyes.

This was going to be a very long meeting.

* * *

When they finally finished, Frank was so ready to crash to bed. With Hazel.

No. Not with Hazel. Alone.

Get your shit together Zhang. He walked fast to his room. Before he became praetor he slept in the fifth cohort dorms. Now, however, he had his own structure, located just outside of New Rome.

He couldn't believe the changes that were made in camp since the war. For instant, the fauns had become involved in the camps activities instead of being beggars. Archers have also been trained and respected, whereas before they were disrespected. Frank was an archer.

The camp had also opened a cavalry. One of the most impressive achievements Frank had accomplished. Well, actually he had done it for Hazel. She was the leader of the cavalry. No one had doubted her after seeing her fighting on Arion, practically saving the camp from Gaea's monsters.

Not to mention, more Greek friendly. After the war, the camp and new Rome were destroyed. Frank appointed Annabeth to be the head architect. After all, she built Olympus. Little needed to be convinced. Except for Octavian.

Frank really hated that guy.

He could never get enough of the beauty of the structures. The buildings were Rome and Greek inspired. A combination of both, and it created the most beautiful site Frank had ever had the honor of seeing.

Wrong, he said to himself. There is one thing more beautiful than this.

He was practically running to his room now. It was almost midnight, and he had missed dinner. Not only was he hungry, but he was really looking forward to seeing Hazel there. From all the problems, he barely had time to see her these past few weeks. She was probably tucked in bed now, sleeping.

Frank really shouldn't have gone there. Not a good idea. When he finally approached the door, the guards that were assigned to watch his room stiffened there posture and saluted him.

It had been like this for three years, and he still hasn't gotten used to it. Sometimes he would forget to release them from their solute, because he simply couldn't believe that it was directed towards him.

He saluted back to them and the carvings on the door started moving. They were designed for that purpose, like a security system. Another one of Annabeth's genius ideas. The doors opened and he slipped in. He was finally in his room.

And in his fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks for the reviews. Her's chapter two. Hope you like it :)

* * *

She sat on his bed, legs crossed, her curly cinnamon hair down. She wore a blue tank top and tight short jeans. It's so casual, girls wear it every day.

Frank had never seen a sexier sight.

"How did you get here? Curfew was half an hour ago." Great Zhang. Your girlfriend is sitting on your bed, in your room, which happens to be without adult supervision, and you decide that now is a good time to interrogate?

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "I used the mist to make sure nobody saw me. And I asked Annabeth to program me in the security system." Hazel cocked her eyebrow at him, knowing very well how seductive she looked to him. "Want me to leave?"

His rational mind told him this was a bad idea. If she stayed here, wearing that, he would have no choice but to rip her clothes and take her to bed.

He didn't want to do that. Well, that's not true. He did. He wanted nothing more than to do exactly that, to connect with her in that way. To be with her like that. He wanted to be her first.

So what was stopping him?

Simple. He also wanted to be her last.

He wanted to be the last one to kiss her. The last one to touch her. The last one to make love to her.

Frank wanted to be with Hazel. Forever.

The thought had shocked him a little. He guessed it had crossed his mind several times, just not so explicitly. It had always been a brief image, both of them walking in new Rome holding hands. Only now he understood.

The hands that he saw had been wrinkled.

Oddly, he had quickly accepted it. It might be old fashioned, but he liked that. Hazel herself had lived in the 1940's, and she may have resolved to the fact that it is different now days, but Frank hasn't. He didn't want her to compromise.

He must have been quite for very long, because when Frank looked at her she suddenly looked insecure. Ashamed even.

She started standing up, her hands shaking, hair covering her face. "Oh… I … I'll just leave…"

Like Hades's kingdom.

Frank strode to her and took her gorgeous face in his hands. He saw a flash of surprise in her golden eyes just before his lips descended on hers.

The kiss was not soft, or sweet, or adorable. It was hard and passionate, meant to show her never to doubt his feelings for her. Meant to show her that he will always want her to stay.

He pulled back before it became more than a kiss. Hazel trailed after him, making a sound that resembled a whimper of protest. It drove him insane, so much that Frank couldn't help himself and kissed her again.

He couldn't tell her to leave. He physically couldn't do it. If she would be ten feet away from him, he would probably lose his mind. Gods, he needed stop. He really needed to stop, but he found himself picking up her petite body.

She wrapped her legs around him. She fucking wrapped her legs. Like it was so natural. Reflex even. A groan escaped from him.

He trailed kisses down her neck. "Frank…"Hazel said breathless. "Take me to bed. Please. I might die if you don't".

Dear Venus how could he resist to that? To her?

Too much. This was all too much. His mind was on overdrive, his gut twisted, his body on fire. If he didn't stop now, he wouldn't stop.

It killed him. It fucking killed him to do it, but he put her down and backed away to the end of the room. It still wasn't enough. The sound of her rapid breathes, the smell of her hair, the sight of her all rumpled up from kissing him. He could back away to the end of the world and it wouldn't be enough.

"I… um… guess you don't want me to leave…" Hazel said a little breathlessly. Frank couldn't help but let out a little laugh, which caused her to giggle, which quickly became a laughter attack.

Hottest make out session ever and she could still make out a full sentence. He would have found that a little insulting if it weren't for the breathless tone she said it in.

A quite knock on the door startled them. "Um… Praetor Zhang…" said the hesitant voice of one of his guards who Frank recognized as Phillip, a 17 year old from the third cohort. Son of Apollo. Nice guy.

Frank had to take a deep breath before answering, knowing that if he didn't they would burst the door and find Hazel. Not only would that get her in trouble, but also them. "I'm fine." He said gruffly. Hazel was holding her palms to her mouth to stop herself from bursting in laughter. They must have heard in his voice something odd, because they asked "Are you sure? Because we thought we heard…"

"No" Frank said quickly. Gods he hoped they hadn't heard Hazel's moan. That sound was saved for him.

"I'm fine. Really. Everything's all right." Frank continued. "You should go get some sleep. The next round of guards should come soon. You've probably been standing here for hours."

There was silence for a few seconds. Finally the guards had said "Thank you Frank. Good night to you too." They honestly sounded relieved. Frank had wondered how long they've been standing there. He would speak about it with Reyna tomorrow. He had never understood why they needed guards. They were well protected in the camp, and thanks to Annabeth's security system, no one could enter their rooms.

Well, no one besides a certain golden eye, mist using sneaky camper.

He turned to Hazel, who was standing by his bed with a concerned look in her eyes. "They weren't at dinner even. When I came they looked exhausted."

Frank looked at her "I'll make sure to speak to Reyna about it. By the way, we're taking some of the fifth for more guard duty, since the first can't hold the perimeter. You were going to find out tomorrow, but i didn't want you to be blindsided. "

Hazel nodded to him. "I'll put Dekota on it. He's so hyper from raspberry juice he needs something to do." They both let out a little rasp of laughter, and then Hazel looked at him determination in her eyes.

"I want to stay here for the night." She said in an even voice. Frank thought his knees might give in. "I want you to stay here too." Not just for this night, Frank thought to himself. He wanted her every night.

That was settled then. She slid into his bed and waited for him. He took a moment to memorize the sight of her in his bed, and then he did the same. The temptation to kiss her was overwhelming, but Frank meant it. He wanted to wait. Not forever, even not until they get married, but not now.

Now he just held her in his arms and fell asleep with the scent of her hair wrapped around him, and the sound of her even breathes as his lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry for the break. In one word: school :(

Still a short chapter. Sorry i'll try to make them longer. hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sun pored through the curtains and hit Frank's eyes. He rubbed his eyes from sleep and stretched. His hand hit an empty mattress.

Hazel was already gone. He supposed he should have expected that. She had classes, chores, duties. She couldn't just walk out of his room in the morning and not expect there to be any consequences.

The knowledge did nothing to stop the pulse of longing that shot through him. He wanted to wake up beside her, see her smiling at him and hear her saying good morning. To kiss her and run his hands through her hair, which would probably be a mess from sleep.

It was six thirty A.M by the position of the sun. The morning assembly is at a quarter to seven. Get out of bed Zhang. You can't afford to be late. If the praetor of the camp is late, what kind of message would that send to his campers?

So Frank got out of bed, blocking from his mind the image of Hazel in it, her petite body held against his chest. He couldn't believe how perfectly she felt against him, how her head fit exactly in the nook of his neck. How she tucked her feet between his cause she was cold.

Yep, Frank thought. I'm so screwed.

He quickly brushed his teeth and changed his cloth to the purple camp shirt and a pair of jeans. He slung his bow over his shoulder and darted out of the room.

Two other guards stood by his and started to solute to him, but he didn't have time so he waved them. Not very commander like, he knew, but he had five minutes to get to the legion census.

Frank sprinted. The streets were crowded, filled with old legionnaires, fauns and coffee stands. The aroma of fresh doughnuts filled his nose, almost making him forget about the time and make a U turn toward the source. No campers though. They were all at the main square. Like they should be.

Halfway Frank heard a horn being blow, and he knew what that meant. The assembling had started. Frank had no other choice. He quickly changed to a sparrow and lifted off the pavement. Some of the by passers were startled, but he just kept flying toward the plaza.

The sight of the full cohort from above was amazing. He couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the organization of hundreds of children, standing together in a U form. Back in Vancouver, it had been nearly impossible to organize his classmates to stand in a straight line. The legion looked strong and united. For Frank, who had lost his mother and grandmother, it was a comforting sight. It gave him a feeling of safety and belonging.

He arrived there in seconds, changing in to human form just as he landed as quietly as he could behind the first cohort and ran to his position next to Reyna. The only people who seemed to notice were Reyna, the Vitellius who grunted in disapproval and a few of the campers standing near. And Octavian who gave him the stink eye.

Frank had always secretly hoped that he was a servant of Gaea. If he had been it would have explained everything, from the greediness of the praetor position to the hatred toward the Greeks. Frank could just label him as a typical bad guy, and everything would be simple. But life isn't simple at all and as they discovered Octavian was just a greedy asshole.

As every cohort started to read attendance, Frank couldn't help his eyes from searching for Hazel. He didn't have to look hard of course, since she sat on Arion in front of the fifth checking attendance of her cohort. Her cohort. It was odd to believe that just a few years ago the idea of following a daughter of Pluto was ridiculous. Now Hazel led the best cohort and the Calvary.

She was beautiful, even with an armor that was two sizes too big on her. Her spatha was in its sheath, reaching her thigh. Frank remembered when he first arrived at camp it had almost reached her heal. Yes, she had definitely grown from then. At the beginning, she had explained to him that she uses a spatha because she wants to ride horses, and she looked down like she was ashamed. Hazel had said it was stupid, but Frank didn't think so. It was no more stupid than him using a bow and arrow as a weapon.

Her helmet hid her wild curly hair but there was this strand lock that always seemed to escape from the top of her head. She hated it of course, always trying to put it back in the helmet. Frank loved that lock. He wanted to twirl it in his fingers, see how it caught the sunlight. The thought caused him to smile.

Glancing up, He noticed that Reyna was looking at him with an amused smile. During their work as praetors he came to know her very well. She was ruthless when it came to the camp and its rules, but she was also fair and kind. She had a sense of humor from time to time, and he knew that he made her laugh sometimes. Frank was grateful that she worked with him and welcomed her company. He thought of her as his friend.

Of course as soon as the ceremony begun they both had to put on their "poker face" as camp praetors. Their back straitened, their head held high. It was a posture that somehow came naturally to him, even though it didn't feel natural. It's like his body and brain knew what to do, but his heart kept skipping a beat every time he acted like a leader, as if it was surprised that people are looking at this direction for orders. Frank always imagined smelly Gabe's face, Percy's ex step dad, when he saw Medusa just before he got turned to stone, his cigar fell from his mouth and he said "oh shit".

The census went on without any special events except for the announcement about pulling from the fifth campers. The fifth had accepted the order with the call of the cohort. After that the census was assembled and the legion was dismissed to breakfast. On their way Octavian had grinned in a little victory at Frank, as if to say I'm a modest camper and you aren't.

"He's right, you know." Reyna said to him in a whisper. "That can't happen again. We may have free pass during the day as praetors, but we do have to attend the censuss. And we have a responsibility toward the other campers."

Frank felt like a little kid getting scold for stealing a candy bar and he bowed his head a little to hide the blush in his cheeks. She was right of course. He had already known that. "I'm sorry Reyna. I know we have responsibilities. I'm sorry."

"Frank, relax. No need to apologize to me. Just don't let it happen again" Reyna had said in a reassuring tone. Frank was grateful for her understanding and more than happy for the friendship.

He saw a sparkle of amusement in her brown eyes. "I wanted to let you know that a guest had arrived yesterday." Frank looked at her questioningly. "Why wasn't I told about this?" he asked. Reyna just kept looking amused. "Oh he arrived late at night and I thought you might be… occupied."

Oh gods. She knew. Frank must have looked mortified, because Reyna laughed. It doesn't happen often but it was quit lovely when it did. "I told our guest that he should look for his sister tomorrow. That she's most likely... sleeping this time of night." Apparently, she thought that as extremely funny, because her laugh intensified, so much as other campers were starting to notice.

Frank thought he might die of shame.


End file.
